


To The Hilt

by vasoline



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-04-21 02:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasoline/pseuds/vasoline
Summary: Anakin Skywalker was in love with Padmé Amidala since he was a naive child on Tatooine but when he receives an invitation to her wedding, he must come to terms with the fact his love will always be unrequited. It is a relief, of sorts, Jedi have codes that must be followed— but the night of the wedding, he meets Leora Petall and the cycle of rule-breaking begins again.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Character(s), Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 44
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**EXPENSIVE FABRIC FLOWED THROUGH HER VISION,** in every colour possible. She contrasted them all in her grey gown. Leora had a glass of wine hanging daintily from her hand, watching the partygoers socialize and enjoy themselves. Though alone, she was having a pleasant time. There was a war occurring around them but it was out of mind for now. Tonight, they were celebrating a marriage. When she received the invitation, she was surprised. Padmé Amidala was a very serious young woman, who fought hard to do what was best for the galaxy at all times. It was surprising that she had any spare time at all. Let alone, any time to fall in love. But Padmé deserved it, surely, everyone could agree.

The bride herself twirled with her new husband on the dance floor, adorned in intricate lace and beading. She watched them in admiration and jealousy.

A chair screeched over the tiles and she turned instinctively. A man sat down beside her, hastily grabbing a full drink from the centre of the table. She ran her eyes over him, then came to the quick conclusion she knew who he was: Anakin Skywalker. He didn't look at all pleased to be at the party; his brows were creased, his breaths heavy and many, and he was slumped over in his chair. He was handsome, though. Like they said.

"Something on your mind?" She spoke and he seemed to notice her for the first time. Anakin sat straighter, seemingly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry if I've bothered you," he said politely. "Sometimes I get lost in my mind and hardly notice what's happening around me."

"Is that a practical trait for a Jedi to have?"

"_No_," there was a glint in his eye that told Leora he understood her lighthearted joke. "Ask Obi Wan, or any of the council for that matter. They'll tell you exactly what they think of my wandering mind."

His sense of humour was short lived. Leora watched his line of sight, wondering what had him so displeased. Padmé spun into their view once again, causing the young Jedi to sip more heavily on his drink. Leora could deduce what that meant.

"Unrequited lover, I assume?" Leora attempted to tease again. He gave a half-hearted smile.

"You are mistaken, my lady," he said to her, as if it were a mantra he constantly repeated and reread. "Jedi are forbidden the luxury of love."

"That's inconvenient since it is so obvious that you are, in fact, in love." Leora looked at Padmé, shining across from them, the white fabric of her wedding dress angelic against her porcelain skin. "Or have I misinterpreted your longing stare?"

Anakin breathed a heavy sigh. Leora had won; he was admitting defeat. "I suppose you've caught me in a vulnerable moment. I've harboured feelings for Padmé since I was a child... but they code was always in the way."

Leora hummed, proud to have gotten the glorified man to open up to her so swiftly. She leaned in closer, her voice dropping in volume, until she was sure nobody around them could hear their private conversation.

"You say love is a luxury but I beg to differ. It is only human to love but," she stopped, thinking. "I consider it more of a burden than anything else. It is vastly overrated."

"_Overrated_?" His raised voice drew some brief attention. He was quick to gain composure. "I'm not sure I can believe you. Love is compassion... happiness. I cannot believe that could be overrated."

Leora nodded, accepting his point but was fast to counter it. "And then why are you in you in this much pain?" She could feel it, radiating off him in dark ripples, depleting the energy in the room. 

She sat back in her chair and continued to speak. "You speak of love but have you tasted all of it? Jealousy, fear, rage, and the worst of all—loss?"

Anakin shook his head. His eyes hardly left Padmé, not for more than a few seconds, as if they were magnetized to her spot on the floor. "My mind tells me it's still worth it," he words held less conviction this time. "Through all the pain must be bliss? Or why would so many of us crave love so deeply?"

Leora reached for her glass in front of her, she stared into the crimson liquid, mulling over the question he had asked. It seemed to have the answer she was looking for. "In my experience, we want what we can't have. You are looking for love because it's forbidden. I avoid it because it's unavoidable. That's the only explanation I have."

Silence fell between them before Anakin managed a grin, full this time. "It seems I've managed to sit next to the wisest person at this party."

Leora felt her face warm; she rolled her eyes to play off the embarrassment of flattery. The party began to liven, Padmé was lost in the crowd of people, multiplying in each melodic beat in the loud music. The delicate dancing of the newlyweds was replaced with fast paced movements and sloppy smiles. Some were good, most were not. But all pure amusement of each guest made her lips tug at the corners. It wasn't often she saw people so carefree anymore.

"Oh, Leora! Of course you'd be the only one left sitting," she hadn't even noticed Padmé sneak up behind her. "You were never one for extravagant parties."

Her arms clasped around Leora's neck and Leora leaned into the contact, squeezing her friend's arm and congratulating her. Padmé was exuding happiness, as if she were high on it. A little of that could probably be attributed to the wine on her breath. Her husband, stood a few feet behind Padmé. Doman waved at Leora politely when they locked eyes.

"I'd consider joining your guests on the dance floor if only I had been asked to dance. However, I have not. So, I sit."

Padmé sighed. Her eyes flickered over to Leora's right side, noticing the young man beside her for the first time. "Anakin, you came," Padmé said warmly. "I wasn't sure you would show. You hadn't responded to the invitation."

Anakin eyed Padmé warily, raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck. Leora experienced her own embarrassment watching his awkward display.

"Uh, I sincerely apologize Padmé," he struggled to get the words out. "The war has kept me very busy. I hardly had the time to make it here."

Padmé waved off his apology. "Really, do not worry, she looked back at Leora. "It's practically forgotten. However, if you _do_ wish to make it up to me, you could do me the honour of escorting my beautiful friend onto the dance floor."

Anakin nodded. "It would be my pleasure."

Leora groaned. She was instantly shushed.

"It's all settled then... Now nobody is left sitting! _Try_ and have some fun, Leora." Padmé released her arms around Leora's neck and stood, giddy again, before disappearing.

Anakin stood soon after and outstretched an arm to her. Leora wrapped her arm around his and let him guide her. The metal of his bionic arm was cool against her bare skin but it hardly bothered her. It was a pleasant contrast to the overwhelming heat inside the crowded hall.

He weaved through the crowd with ease, finding an empty space where they could dance more freely. They swayed to the beat, more timidly than those around them, but their timing was more correct.

"You're a senator as well, yes?" He asked her. "Gatalenta?"

"You remembered." She mused. "I wasn't sure you would."

"I must admit I did not at first. But it's not everyday the senator of a planet ousts two revered Jedi from her planet, not because she's a Sepratist, but because Gatalenta is a sovereign nation with the 'ability to handle its own dilemmas peacefully.'"

"Violence is a last resort to those of Gatalenta. It's been that way for millennials. I won't be the one to bring shame to my home," Leora recalled the instance he spoke of, the shocked faces of Obi Wan and Anakin when she announced they did not need their aid. It made her chuckle. "The Jedi are no longer peacekeepers, they are Generals, soldiers—and so Gatalenta can no longer accept their help. We much favour tea and poetry to bloodshed."

She didn't intend to but Leora seemed to have offended the young Jedi. "Does Gatalenta no longer support the Jedi religion? Yet you are the keepers of their history?"

"Don't misconstrue," Anakin spun her around, making her take a minute to collect her thoughts. "We support our Jedi companions. The Gatalentaen people are highly in tune with the force... but we will never condone the gift being used for brutality. That is the Sith way. We are simply afraid of what's to come."

"Your mind may change if the Separatists rear their ugly heads toward Gatalenta."

"We are prepared for the worst. We know of its possibility. But we hold out for the best."

Anakin let out a noise in frustration. "Excuse me if I believe that is a naive approach."

They spun in the opposite direction. "Agree to disagree."

"I see, a peaceful negotiation."

She smiled. "Exactly."

When the music slowed, Anakin and Leora chose to sit again. He pulled out her chair for her and she thanked him politely.

She actually did have fun. Padmé would be happy with her. Then Leora remembered why Anakin had been so melancholic earlier, she placed a hand on his knee, "are you feeling any better?"

"I do," his brows creased, his eyes blazing over in confusion, as if the lovesick young man from before never existed, and he had forgotten the pain of his feelings being unrequited. Then, his face softened. "I feel... settled, calm. How did you manage that?"

"You have your tricks, Jedi," she rolled her shoulders, leaning into the silky fabric of her seat. "I have mine as well."

"I'm beginning to realize that."

Her eyes drifted to the clock on the far wall. It was late, her ship would be prepped to depart. Gatalenta tonight, Coruscant the day after... meetings, briefings, plans. Yet, she didn't want to leave the table with the man she hardly knew. A tether seemed to have formed between them, a bond she never anticipated.

"You should come to Gatalenta," she said abruptly. The offer was spoken before it was thought out. "I know you Jedi are stuck in your old ways but maybe there's something we could teach you. Maybe some peace of mind? You seem the type to need it."

His mouth opened but he didn't get a chance to talk. A luxury droid approached them. "Senator Petall, your ship is ready. General Zahll is ready for take off and all your handmaidens are on board."

"Thank you BD-3000, I'll be right with you," she turned to Anakin for a goodbye. "Think about it. I'll be there, waiting."

She stood to leave, following her droid. She could feel Anakin's eyes still on her. "I'll think about it," he said softly as she departed.


	2. Chapter 2

**"SENATOR PETALL?" LEORA HEARD MUFFLED THROUGH THE DOOR.** She didn't move an inch in response. Instead she stared at her red cloak, pooled on the floor, knowing she would soon have to pick it up and put it on, and pretend she wasn't tired. "There is a Jedi in the hall. He claims to know of you."

Jedi swarmed the Galactic City but Leora only knew of one who might come find her. But she hadn't expected he'd show so soon. He'd been in mourning when she saw him, the loss of a potential lover heavy on his mind. It was something that most people would experience one day. Most people had the tools to deal with their emotions, though. Jedi had none. Their only tools were forgetting and repression. These were things the Gatalentans did not approve of—emotions were free-flowing, essential to be felt. These philosophies are what divided those who were force sensitive, Jedi and Sith, and the most forgotten—theGatalentan people. They did more than just preserve books and scrolls, but they had been sidelined to that position.

Leora ran her hands through her hair and fastenedher cloak around her neck. She caught a glance of herself in a far mirror and deemed her appearance acceptable. She was not her best self, by any means, but she had a long day at the senate and couldn't be bothered to call on her handmaidens or the like to re-twist her hair.

Her luxury droid stood beyond the door to her chamber, waiting for her exit. Instinctively the droid began to lead her toward the hall where Leora assumed the Jedi would be.

"It is unusually late for company, Senator Petall," the droid said as they walked. "If you wish me to I can turn guests away after a particular hour."

"No, no, BD-3000, it is perfectly all right," Leora assured. "I am a public servant after all. I need to be able to serve the public... at all times."

The door opened and Anakin stood before them, dressed in all black, shaggy hair more mussed than she remembered. Her eyes fell to the lightsaber on his hilt, then back to his eyes. He was smiling when she finally looked up.

"Leora, hello," he greeted. His voice was confident, strong, but he reached up to scratch the back of his neck. She remembered him doing the same upon Padmé's confrontation the other night. "I apologize if this is too forthright but I got word you were in the city and I wanted to see you again."

"It is perfectly fine with me, don't fret," she stepped through the doorway, ED-3000 let the door shut behind them. "Is there something you wished to speak about?"

"Oh, nothing specifically," he hid his eagerness well but not well enough. "I simply enjoyed our time spent together the other night."

"I must admit I did as well," Leora said sincerely. "I was a little surprised myself with the fun I had."

"Why did I appear to you as a bore?"

"No, no," it was obvious he was only joking but Leora was quick to shut down his self-deprecation. "I usually do not have time for such outings. I made an exception for Padmé."

"I don't have a surplus of time on my hands either, it was nice to have a few hours without worry... even if not the most pleasant of circumstances," Leora didn't make him elaborate, she understood. "But that's behind me now."

She sensed it wasn't. She said nothing.

"How does one become a senator so young? I've been curious." Anakin changed the subject.

"Nepotism," she said more serious than humorous. "My family has a long history on the Council of Mothers. I studied politics and there was a vote but it was mostly all display. I'm merely a figurehead anyway."

"A figurehead?"

"Yes, I speak to the senate on behalf of the council, and attempt to push forward their ideals," she explained, knowing each world had different ideas for democracy, or lack of. "The Gatalentan are known for their serenity, not their negotiations. I suppose I was the most hardheaded person they could think of for the job. So, I bargain their agenda."

Anakin nodded along to her explanation. "I don't know if I could do that sort of job. Listening to others, speaking for them and not myself..."

"Don't you already?" She countered. "You fly all around the galaxy, seeing the horrors that exist, and then you come back and you speak for those you cannot, or am I mistaken?"

"Well, that's different—"

"Is it? My people line up to air their grievances to the council. The council, voted for fairly, concludes what is best. When it involves the Empire, I speak for them, and hope to give them what they need."

"I mean, I guess you are correct but," he huffed, "I hate the politics of it all. Politicians do not always seek to better the people but themselves. I've seen it too many times."

"And Jedi sometimes turn to Sith," Leora shrugged. "Flip a coin, heads or tails? Good or evil? It's impossible to predict. It's not politics," she shook her head. "It's people."

He paused midstep, his eyes soft as they flicked across her face. "You've something to say for everything."

Warmth rushed to her cheeks. "It is my job."

"Do you have a long day tomorrow or can I keep you a little longer?"

Leora's tomorrow was completely full, hardly time to schedule in a breath. "No, it's not too full. We can enjoy each other's company a while longer."

"Perfect." He said. "I know just the thing."

Anakin took her to a small tavern in CoCo Town, with warm lighting, bright red leather seats, and tacky decals that read 'drink! don't think!' They slid into a booth and bartender made their way over. Anakin ordered a tea, Gatalentan of course (their _biggest_ export), "Technically I am still active on duty," he told her sheepishly. "Obi Wan could come through my comlink at any moment."

Leora was a bit more adventurous. "Corellian whisky. Over ice," she said and slid the required 3 credits to the Duros man.

"That's a strong drink. You keep surprising me."

"Again, I don't have those stiff rules you do," she said, teasingly. "I am allowed to relax."

The Duros man was back only moments later and he laid the drinks in front of the pair. Leora scanned his clothes for a name tag. "Thank you, Jorus."

He nodded.

Anakin blew into his mug, his face obscured by steam. Leora took a small swig on her own. He eyed her through the steam. "Would you like a sip?"

He shook his head.

"Willpower. Admirable."

The communicator on his wrist beeped before he could say anything more. "Anakin? _Anakin_?" The staticky voice said. "Where are you? I've located the suspect. He's somewhere in the undercity... Level 993."

Obi Wan, she inferred from their earlier conversation. Anakin seemed startled by the call, which soon turned to frustration.

"Hello? What could you possibly be doing at the hour?" The voice continued.

"I'll meet you there, Master." Anakin replied, hasty, hushed.

"I'm sorry, I apologize for dragging you here only to..."

"I understand," she stopped his needless apology. "Duty is duty. In familiar with it's inconveniences myself."

"I could escort you back to the Senate District, to your suite—"

"Go." She urged. "I will find my way."

He gathered himself quickly. He didn't leave without looking back. "I hope to see you again."

Leora took a short sip of her whisky. "You will."

Anakin smiled, boyish and wide, showing his true age. Leora felt a familiar flutter in her chest.

In Anakin's absence, Juras returned, pouring her another glass. "On the house," he told her. "Seems your date didn't go as planned."

Leora chuckled, not willing to correct him. "You're too kind, sir. Could you call me a speeder? I'll be leaving shortly."

The bartender obliged and Leora sat in her lonesome booth with her refreshed drink. She was abnormally relaxed, the warmth of Corellian whisky would do that to someone. Her gaze fell on to the red leather before her, where Anakin had just been. Barely knowing him, she longed to see him again all ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE SUN ROSE OVER HER PLANET AS SHE KNEELED ON THE GROUND**, along with many of her people. She shut her eyes tight and breathed out. _Thank you for another day_, she thanked it. Leora breathed in and stood, stretching. The morning ritual cleared any fog in her mind.

"Senator," one of her associates greeted. "The council of Mothers requests you in High Court."

Leora made the trek uphill the long brick staircase to High Court. Inside, the six 'mothers' sat in a circle, their scarlet hoods covering their features, with one chair left open for her. She was to break any ties. A man, human, stood before them looking irate.

"This man has been accused of smuggling slaves through Gatalenta to Zygerria," the lead Mother quickly debriefed. "He stops here to refuel and enjoy a meal each time he makes the route. We've been trying to locate him for months. Now we have."

"It is approximated during these months Erik Sadhel has transferred 217 slaves to the Zygerrian slave empire." The lead Mother continued with his allegations. "We found another 13 hostages on his ship. That is 230 violations."

"Please, Mother," he had shaken off his irritation and replaced it with anxiety. "I was just doing my job. I'll never take this run again. You can free all the slaves."

"I know I can. It is my right and I will," the Lead Mother said to him, her voice stern and unwavering but calm. The other Mothers murmured in agreement. "Gatalenta the example for outlawing slavery. We do not take these infractions lightly. Mothers, decide—what should this man's punishment be?"

The room was filled with hushed discussion. Leora listened in for the rare instance she would be needed, which she highly doubted, as this case was cut and dry compared to most. Her eyes fell on the man below them, pulling on the stiff, grey fabric clothing of Gatalenta prisoners. His gazes flicked around the room rapidly, anticipating what was to come next. Leora felt sympathy for his pain, it was the Gatalentan way, but knew he deserved whatever he received.

"The Council of Mother's charges you with the 13 cases of slave smuggling we can prove," the Lead Mother broke through the quiet. "Your victims will be freed and you will spend 65 rotations in the Keep. Five years for each slave."

Erik began to protest and plead. He was lifted away by the guards, who had been carefully hidden the shadows, in case of emergencies and to remove prisoners to the Keep.

After a slaver was caught, it was their duty to them locate those we had been freed’s homes or families. If they did not know this information or were not eager to return, it was then Leora's duty to find them lodging and employment. A few of them happily boarded ships, homeward bound. But three elected to stay on Gatalenta, and Leora was forced to meet with the Housing Minister. Leora did not mind helping those who had been in tragic circumstances but she did hate meeting with the Housing Minister.

He was a middle-aged man, already greying with the attitude that came along with that, and Leora found him slimy. Cordial, calm, composed, _sure_, but she always felt he was trying to flirt with her, which put Leora in a complicated position.

"Leora, what do I owe the pleasure?" He said as she walked into his office. Leora bit her tongue instead of correcting him— it was _Senator Petall_ to him. But she needed something from the Housing Minister and she did not want to be in his presence any longer than needed.

"We need lodging for three," she informed him. "They all have experience and are willing to work. Payment for their lodgings will need to be delayed for a month."

"Ah, yes, I heard that smuggler tried to move slaves through our world," he said as he flipped through data at his desk. "Hmm, Madame Sarian has three vacancies listed on the Holonet. 800 credits per month."

"That appears reasonable."

"Yes. Madame Sarian is quite a reasonable woman," he said. "I'm sure she will be more than happy to help lodge them. I will speak to her this afternoon."

Leora nodded. "Perfect. Offer her subsidized credits from the Gatalentan government for the month without rent as well."

"You are quite generous, Leora," the Housing Minister commented, looking up at her from his desk with a sly smile. Leora's stomach churned. "You are a determined young woman, aren't you?"

Leora sighed. "Yes. I am. I'll be seeing you, Minister."

Leora exited the building in a hurry, shaking off the minister's lingering gaze. But once she was outside, she wanted to turn around and go back in.

"Leora Petall! The senator herself," an all too familiar voice called to her. "Unbelievable. What happened to the mischievous girl I once knew?"

"Michael Seastriker," Leora feigned enthusiasm, knowing honesty would be better, but she didn't want to offend. "What a pleasant surprise."

"I haven't been home in three years and then, suddenly, when I return, you're the most important lady on the planet." Michael pulled her into a tight embrace. She politely wrapped her arms around him. "I shouldn't pretend to be in awe... you always had such wit."

"You flatter me." Leora said. She hoped her humour matched his. "How's life been treating you, flyboy?"

"I'm graduated now, finally," Michael beamed, proud of himself. She wished she could be genuinely happy for him but her chest clenched in jealousy. "A real flyboy now. A commander. Back to protect Gatalenta."

"I'm proud of you," she managed to struggle out. "But hopefully we won't need your protection."

"I know we are a peaceful planet but it is better to be prepared and protected... I hope I'll never be called to action, as well."

Leora agreed. She hated violence—she even refused Jedi protection from the Republic in order to avoid Separatist conflict months prior. But she wasn't naïve; she carried a blaster at her side, at all times, and knew how to aim. 

"It was good to see you once again, Michael." Leora tried to end their cordial conversation, growing tired of faking emotions she didn't feel and hiding the ones she did. "I'm afraid I have things to attend to—"

Leora never finished her sentence. A ship landed on their hoverpad. Small, but Republic. Her Jedi friend stepped out, already grinning at her shock.

He waltzed over to them, each step balanced, precise, and swift. Michael's brow creased, lost, trying to put the puzzle together.

"Leora!" Her heart leapt as his lips formed her name. Anakin pulled her into his chest. Unlike with Michael, Leora relaxed in his arms. "Sudden, I know. But I am a passionate man, I cannot and sit and wait while my mind desires something else. I hope it is all right I took you up on your invitation?"

Leora stuttered, attempting to string together words. She gained her composure quick, a talent any senator should obtain. "Oh, Anakin, I'm quite surprised! But it is a swell surprise."

Leora turned to the man beside her, who seemed to have curled into himself upon Anakin's arrival. Michael looked a foot smaller. "This is Michael Seastriker my—"

Michael extended his hand for Anakin to shake. "Her old boyfriend."

Green was not Michael's colour. But he had always been less serene than his peers. He could never get into meditation.

Anakin blinked, surprised, then reached his hand out to meet Michael's. "Pleasure to meet you. General Anakin Skywalker, Jedi, friend of Leora."

Leora could sense the smugness that rolled off him; Anakin didn't need to say anything else, he had outdone Michael with one simple word: General trumps Commander in any rank. But Jedi cemented his high position further. She could see Michael's mind pacing behind his wide-eyed gaze.

"I suppose senator's really do make friends in high places," Michael laughed but it was stiff, dark. "It was nice to meet you. I've got to get going," he nodded. "Leora, I'll be seeing you."

Leora watched him leave, shrinking smaller and smaller, until he turned a corner and disappeared, the whole time shaking her head. He had run into her and bragged about how much better his life was without her, with that infamous cocky smile and that sunshine demeanour. He had reopened wounds she spent years tending to in seconds. Then, when the slightest male attention was directed toward her, envy seeped through every inch of him. Leora had to laugh. She glanced at Anakin who was still looking at the place Michael had once stood. She linked her arm with his, leading him away. He was a very welcome distraction with impeccable timing.

"I have a few matters to attend to today, the Council of Mothers freed many slaves early this morning. Three need lodging," she explained, he nodded after every word. "As well, I need to check in with the Senate via holocom in the evening. But other than that I am yours."

"I arrived unannounced, do not worry about me." He insisted. "I'll wait."

"That is sweet of you but I will not leave you a bored guest. What would that say of Gatalenta?" Leora paused in her step, waving over a young woman across the courtyard. "This is Reeva. Reeva, this is General Anakin Skywalker. Could you show him the wonders of this beautiful planet while I work? Make sure he makes an attempt at skyfaring!"

Leora unlinked their arms and wrapped Anakin's now free arm around Reeva before pushing them off. "I will be seeing you soon!"

Reeva led him away but Anakin shot a wary glance over his shoulder. Leora returned his glance with a smirk, waving him off.


	4. Chapter 4

**WHEN LEORA FOUND ANAKIN AGAIN,** he was in the skyfaring room being coached by Reeva. He had no problem climbing, that was easy, he was highly in tune with the force. But it was the scarves that confused him, wrapping around him, getting in the way. His brows were knitted together, his teeth biting down in his lower lip as Reeva spoke to him calmly, directing him how to wrap the scarves.

Leora chuckled, announcing herself. "You're more than adequate for your first time," she told him to ease his frustrations. "We've all been learning the skill since we were toddlers. It's more difficult than it looks."

"Show me." He challenged, curiosity mingling with every feature.

Leora was not threatened by his challenge. "As you wish."

Leora swiftly maneuvered through the wooden rods, delicately tangling and untangling herself from the scarves attached until she was at the top of the contraption, sitting crossed-legged upon the white tulle fabric. It bent slightly under her weight but Leora had closed her eyes, focusing into a meditative state beforehand, and never lost her balance. She opened her eyes and glanced down. Anakin was already looking up, impressed. Reeva was used to it, an expert at skyfaring herself, but gave Leora a knowing glance. She gracefully brought herself to the ground.

"Did not take you for a show-off," Anakin teased.

"I'm merely a person that does not back down when challenged," she shrugged.

Anakin laughed and Leora dismissed Reeva of her duties, not anticipating needing her for the rest of the day.

Leora linked their arms, leading him. She knew all the places she wanted to show him, she'd thought about it the entire time she was gone.

"How does a Jedi and General of the Republic receive a day off in the middle of a civil war, anyway?" Leora inquired as they walked.

Anakin shrugged his shoulders. "I may have told them the Senator of Gatalenta had some information about the Separatist movement that she would only share with me, in person."

"I see," Leora chuckled at his lie. "And when you return and you possess no such information?"

"Senator Petall changed her mind. She felt it may be too dangerous for her to speak."

"Very clever of you."

"I do try, sometimes."

Leora brought him to a building that resembled the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. But instead of five spheres, it had one large sphere on the centre of the temple's roof, and the actual concrete structure was about half the size of the Jedi Temple. The resemblance was enough to stop Anakin in his tracks.

"What is this place?" He stood before the building in awe, looking up at its size. It was quite a glamorous building compared to the rest of Gatalenta's plain, organic architecture.

"It is here that the old Jedi legends are housed," she explained, slipping her hand in his and dragging him through the door. "Hieroglyphics, old scrolls, the original lightsabers... you name it, it's housed here."

All the items she mentioned and more lined the walls, some propped up on cement podiums under glass to keep from soiling. Little light came in to the main hall for this reason. Anakin walked slowly around the hall, admiring the artifacts, touching the uncased items with a leather-gloved hand. Leora trailed behind.

"If there's anything you wish to read, let me know," she informed him. "I have the code to open any of the casings. You only have to promise to handle anything you touch very delicately."

Anakin asked her to remove an old scroll from its protective case and she obliged, gently passing it to him. He was now sat at one of the long desks near the back of the hall, his head tipped down, enthralled by the information he was digesting.

He look up at her when she sat on the bench across from him. "I never knew this place existed. I knew the history was housed here but nobody ever said it was like this—" Anakin gestured to the high ceilings and extravagant cases preserving the artifacts. “I figured it was a library in some dusty office space.”

Leora shrugged. "It's not as common knowledge as it should be."

Anakin squinted at the latest parchment she gave him, scanning it closely, before glancing up, almost frustrated. "What language is this? I cannot figure out the translation."

Leora only needed to glance at the scroll briefly before answering. "Olde Gatalentan," she smiled. "Would you like me to translate?"

He nodded.

Leora hardly had to read from the parchment, having read it what seemed like hundreds of times before. "It is an account of the old Gatalentan royal family and their lineage. The power known as the force is strong within their DNA and is passed down each generation."

"Does this family still exist?"

Leora paused, pondering the proper explanation. "Yes and no. The matriarchy of Gatalenta was dissembled centuries ago, replaced by the democratic Council of Mothers."

Anakin urged her to continue and she laughed at his eagerness. "But those in direct lineage to the royal family: the Holdo's, Wilwood's Oldmerr's... _Petall's_, and many more still have this power."

Anakin's head snapped up at the mention of her own last name. They locked eyes. "You?"

She nodded. "But you're not..."

"A Jedi?" Leora finished for him. "It is not our way. The force flows through the Gatalentan people but we do not wield it. We nurture it. We only weaponize it when absolutely necessary."

"I thought there were only Jedi and Sith," Anakin's brow creased and his eyes narrowed at all the artifacts below him on the table. "We were never taught there was another choice."

"The Jedi, the Sith, they know of our power but we do not broadcast it so," she looked at Anakin, wondering how to phrase what she had to say delicately. "It is simply easier for codes to be followed when thinking is black and white. And in the aftermath, we are mostly forgotten."

"You have the force." Anakin said softly, as if to himself.

"I do." Leora confirmed. "A lot of people here do, too. You may walk down the street in Gatalenta and never know it."

He smiled, small and discreet. "You weren't kidding when you said if I came here, you might teach me something."

"I did tell you!" She teased.

Leora put away all the important legends and records, with the help of Anakin, who seemed to still be processing all the information Leora had loaded onto him. The sun was setting and she regrettably had one more task left as senator for the day. Her holocom call with members of the senate.

They left the Jedi museum and once outside, Leora reminded of her prior engagement. "Sorry to leave you waiting once again," she apologized. "But I've arranged a suite for you in the same complex as mine. Freshen up. I'll send someone for you when I'm finished and we'll get dinner together."

They separated once again and Leora made her way to her own suite. Exactly on time, her holocom rang and Chancellor Palpatine's face was visible, shaky and blue. One by one, holograms of the other senators were broadcast before her. She enlarged them.

"Members is the senate, thank you for gifting me some of your precious time," the Chancellor greeted all the senators. Leora noticed Padmé Amidala was one of them, her honeymoon must have been awfully short. "We are currently in the middle of a disastrous Civil War and Senator Amidala has brought my attention to a dire consequence."

"Thank you, Chancellor." Padmé said politely. "But I just say it was not all me. Senator Petall brought to my attention that Gatalenta is no longer able to trade with Outer Rim Separatist planets. I'll let Leora explain these details as I do not wish to get them confused."

Padmé smiled and passed the floor to Leora. "Yes, this was brought to my attention by my Trade Minister only a fortnight ago. One of our biggest exports is soypro, a very inexpensive alternative to meat, which in the Outer Rim cost is everything with their terrible economy and penchant for keeping slaves."

Each senator sat patiently, glitching ever so slightly, as she talked. "This is even more dire for Outer Rim planets, like Sullust or Tatooine, which are barren and food cannot be grown or raised. Sometimes soypro is the only food of nutritional value these populations will eat."

"Leora contacted me no longer after Sullust denied their exports, wanting to know if this was happening to any other worlds in the Republic." Padmé jumped back in to explain. "When we decided to look into this issue the answer was a very grim, yes. Separatist's are denying their people our food and spreading propaganda that the Republic refuses to feed them. And they are gaining more support fast."

"Very grim indeed," Palpatine pondered their findings. "And you're saying this is helping the Separatist movement grow?"

"Rapidly," Leora answered. "And what's more concerning is that Gatalenta may be loyal to the Republic and the Jedi but we have no feet on the ground. We are not at war. They've sanctioned a peaceful nation."

Padmé frowned, giving Leora a sympathetic look before speaking to the senate once again. "We know it is not fiscally prosperous but we, Senator Petall and I, would like to plead with our fellow senators to send peacekeeping agents to these planets with rations. We fear for their lives if we deny them food."

"Please," Leora backed up Padmé's statement. "If your planet does not have the means, at least pass this on to other senators and officials you know. This is a desperate hour."

There was a murmur amongst their senatorial audience, some in protest, some in agreement. But it was the Chancellor who finally made the decision. "I appreciate the generosity of our own, Senator Amidala and Petall, and I support their cause. Any planet that can should offer their aid."

Leora took a deep breath, relieved by his approval. It is why she contacted Padmé in the first place—she had pull with the Chancellor.

"Thank you, Chancellor, your support warms our hearts." Leora told him, sincere. He gave her a nod.

"You are quite welcome. Are their any more concerns while I am here to listen?"

A few others had a few short words for the Chancellor but then Leora was free once again. Usually, she would call on her handmaids, ask them to aid her in getting to bed and she'd eat alone. But tonight she would go downstairs and meet Anakin for dinner.

He was sat at the table she had reserved, already having ordered a bottle of wine. She would have to thank him for that as it was just what she needed to unwind. "Hello, again, sorry to keep you waiting."

"You're an important woman. There's nothing to apologize for."

"Thank you," she beamed, sliding into the booth. He poured her a glass. "Have you ordered?"

Anakin shook his head. "I was waiting for you."

Leora nodded, waving over a server. The young man introduced, more out of formality than anything else since Leora had seen him a million times, and asked for their orders.

She ordered what she always did. Sautéed soypro and moss chips. She didn't miss Anakin turning up his nose as she spoke. It amused her to hear him order the same.

"I'm assuming Gatalenta is also a vegetarian planet?"

"Good deduction."

He managed to chew through the moss chips but he stopped after one bite of the soypro, a deep frown forming on his face.

Leora grew concerned. "Something the matter?"

"No... well," he stumbled over his words. "It tastes all too familiar. Like something I ate as a child."

"And where are you from, Skywalker?" Leora asked lightheartedly, knowing nothing more of him than the few rumours of the child Anakin Skywalker being the Chosen One.

"Tatooine," Anakin pushed the plate away from him. "I'm finished if that's all right."

"It certainly is," Leora didn't want to pry but she did know it was better to spill than bottle it up. "What part of Tatooine, if I may ask?"

She had her suspicions but she wanted to confirm.

"Mos Espa," he told her, barely looking her way. Her suspicions were confirmed at the mention of the crime-ridden city.

"And you were a...?"

He only tipped his head in response. Leora removed his plate from the table, pushing her way into the kitchen even as the employees shouted after her. "I want a beautiful tray of fruit," she called to whoever would listen. "Jobba fruit, pears, grapes, shurra... please."

There was nothing else to replace the soypro with, they didn't serve meat, but she wanted the taste out of his mouth.

She returned to him with an elaborate display of assorted fruit, which he turned his head in embarrassment at just the sight of it. It was flashy, eye catching, the only thing in the restaurant with such appeal. Gatalenta liked to keep things simple.

"Here you go." She pushed the tray toward him. "I'm doubtful anything here will remind you of home."

"You didn't have to do that. I was being ridiculous, food is food."

"No, Anakin." Leora reached for his hand. "The most important thing you'll learn here is feelings must be felt and there is no shame in feeling them."

Anakin poked at the large ensemble of fruit with his fork, smiling at her so wide she couldn't help but return the expression. He broke off a piece of muja fruit and fed it to her, which she gladly accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

**WITH A LITTLE BUZZ FROM THE WINE,** Anakin and Leora began to talk more freely. Not that the two had established many boundaries in their short time of knowing each other.

The sun had gone down after they finished their supper and everything in Gatalenta's capital city had slowed down. It wasn't like Coruscant—there wasn't a mess of speeders whizzing past or a swindler on every corner. When nighttime came in Gatalenta, one would be lucky to spot a couple, madly in love, taking a romantic stroll, or a few young people, all ready shrinking off the day's responsibilities, sipping sweet wine on their vine-covered balcony. Of course, they had the scattered celebration, and mounds of people who pour into the streets at dusk, merry and drunk. But for the most part, nighttime meant serenity.

"Is it always like this?" Anakin pondered quietly. She could see him scanning his surroundings, taking in the quiet.

Leora nodded. "Mostly. I'm sure you could find a packed saloon around some corner or a celebration in someone's suite... maybe a few adolescents sneaking their mother's blumfruit coolers in the gardens..."

"It's nice," he said, almost uncertain. She guessed it was something he was totally unfamiliar with: tranquility. Raised on a crime-ridden planet, came of age on another, and constantly fighting for the galaxy. "Odd... but, almost beautiful?"

"I do not know about _odd_," she mused. "But I agree, it's beautiful. It's home."

"Some people really grow up this way..." He took one more long look at their surroundings. "No slave masters, no gangsters, scoundrels... scavengers. Just _this_."

"People should not grow around those things, Anakin, people should grow like this..." Leora squeezed his hand. "But when people are divided, greed seeps in and people allow things they shouldn't do further their agendas. Even at the expense of others. Gatalenta stands firmly against all sentient suffering."

"It's wishful thinking to hope the whole galaxy could achieve this."

"I always keep hope. It's all we have," Leora shrugged. "Or else what is all this for?"

She gestured to his lightsaber and Jedi robes. Anakin nodded slowly, Leora couldn't tell if he was agreeing or lost in thought.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

Leora wasn't expecting such a response but gave him a nod in approval anyway.

"Michael Seastriker, your old boyfriend," Leora let out a heavy breath at the mention of the all too familiar name. "You did not seem comfortable around him. I think it was the only time I have seen your serene resolve... waver. Is that why you preached to me love is overrated?"

Leora laughed, not put off that he had asked her to dig deep for an answer, but amused he had felt comfortable to ask such a question. "You're quite perceptive, Anakin. I suppose you'd be right... I did once love Michael and I would have to say it was vastly overrated."

"Can I pry further?" He asked. Leora was of the belief he would leave it alone if she told him no with the way he delicately laid out the inquiry. "You do know all about my own heartache."

"Pry all you want."

Leora waited for whatever Anakin wanted to say. She was wondering what she could say about Michael that wouldn't strike a pang hurt or anger inside her. She wasn't meant to hold onto such feelings, she had always been taught to speak on them, let them flow into the universe, and grow in spite of them. But Leora had harboured her resentment for Michael for a long time, longer than she ever would have wanted. Most of this she kept all to herself.

"Why did it end?"

Leora knew exactly why it ended. There was no 'well, you see, I guess we grew apart...' or 'it simply was no longer working.' Leora had still been in school, studying politics, and Michael was studying trade affairs. But he became restless and bored by the subject.

"Michael thought the path he had planned for his life was too mundane, too unexciting," Leora explained, recalling the day he had left her. "He blindsided me after my studies one day, saying he was leaving for the Academy. He was going to be a pilot now. He didn't give me much time to think it all through, he was gone in days."

She remembered crying in the garden, her mother rubbing her back, cooing, advising her to let it all out and it would feel better. It didn't feel better for a long time.

"It was not my old boyfriend as he told you," Leora shook her head. Michael never wanted to admit any wrongdoing, always reducing all his mistakes to minor errors. "We were engaged. We were planning to marry after we both graduated. He called it off without a moments notice. He likes to forget that part."

"Oh, wow." He murmured softly.

"Yes, wow," Leora felt him wrap his hand around hers this time, squeezing tightly. "Now he's back. A Commander ready to protect Gatalenta if ever attacked. Humorous since he, before leaving, said he despised the drivel of this place."

"And he has the nerve!" Leora exclaimed with a little more passion than probably necessary but she was too riled to filter. "The nerve to act jealous at the sight of you, as if he has any ownership of what I do."

"I was mortified when he told you he was my boyfriend," she finished.

"If you helps you to feel better, I was quite amused by him."

"And why, may I ask, was that?"

"He was overcompensating," Anakin chuckled. "Immediately when he spotted me he stood taller, puffed his chest. He practically deflated when I introduced myself as General."

"You seemed fairly arrogant yourself," she teased, nudging him in the rib.

He shook off the taunt. "Hey, I know my worth. I'm a Jedi Knight and General of the Republic Army. I was not going to let some boy from Gatalenta show me up."

Leora shoved him for his cockiness but all in jest. Anakin's laughter tumbled through his chest, his face relaxing of all creases, and for a flashing moment he looked younger than before. He shoved her back, restrained and light, and Leora took a tiny step away from him, her body trembling at the contact, but in a warm, electric way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the briefness of this chapter. Also apologize if there are any errors I didn’t catch, I am a lazy editor and have only skimmed. Also again, thank you for the bookmarks, comments, and kudos! It’s very encouraging to write when you are aware somebody actually likes what you’re doing. This was Chapter 5! Hope it was up to your standards!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHANCELLOR PALPATINE STOOD BEFORE HER**, once again in blue, holographic form. There was no audience this time, only the two of them. "Many worlds inside the Republic have chosen to abide in your mission to aid those less fortunate. Coruscant, Corellia, Alderaan, of course, _Naboo_... and many more. Care packages are being arranged throughout the galaxy."

"I'm elated by this news, Chancellor." Leora replied with the upmost sincerity.

"And since it was you who first raised this concern," Chancellor Palpatine spoke slowly, "I would like to motion a diplomatic sentient-being rights mission on Sullust. With you as the organizer."

"Chancellor, I am highly flattered by your request but I will remind you I am very much of the culture I've been raised, you could say I am a pacifist," Leora wasn't sure she'd use that exact term to identify herself but was at loss for another more fitting term that meant violence only as a last and final resort. "Are you certain I am the correct choice for a mission on Sullust? A world where mass weaponry is created?"

Palpatine nodded. "Of course, Senator Petall. You are the perfect choice. We do not want conflict. We want someone who will deescalate any tense situations that could arise while aiding the people."

"And how dangerous is this escapade?"

"You will need to remain convincingly incognito." He warned seriously. "I would suggest no task force. A pilot and droid. You should be able to distribute the supplies on your own over several days or weeks. You also must be aware: slavery and trafficking are still humongous problems in the Outer Rim, as well as our Separatist enemies."

"If you do not wish to partake—"

Leora shut him down before he could finish. "No, no. I accept the assignment, Chancellor. I did want to help, did I not?"

Palpatine smiled, proud and eager. "So it is decided. Gather the supplies Gatalenta has to donate and assemble your small force. High-ranking Republic officials will know of your location as a safety precaution but that is all."

Leora ended her holocom call, gathering her thoughts. She would have to pack—light and essential items only—and she would have to find the amount of supplies she needed in a very short time frame. Leora decided that was the most dire of her worries and headed down the elevator in her building to find the Trade Minister, as well as local crop growers, to see what Sullust usually required and what the growers could handle. She also needed to find Commander Zahll to fly her—

"Leora, I was only my way up to see you." Michael gave her a megawatt smile that could've taken her breath away if she was three years young. Instead, it made her stomach drop. Her special day with Anakin and all the chaos of civil war had made her forget that Michael had returned. Ignorance is bliss.

"I apologize, I was actually on my way out." Leora told him, honest _and_ convenient.

"Official Senator business?" He quipped.

"Actually, yes," Leora said, hoping that would be convincing enough for him to leave. "I've got to find Commander Zahll, locate a R4 droid, and Trade Minister Gregarious, and I've got to head over to the farms—"

"Take a deep breath," Michael breathed in teasingly before letting it out and laughing. Leora attempted a smile but failed, grimacing, too involved in her current anxieties. "I can find Zahll... he's technically my boss now. What do you need him for?"

"A highly sensitive journey he'll need to accompany me on. Can you just tell him to meet me for dinner?" Leora finally took a breath, inhaling deeply, and letting her anxieties drift as Michael had mockingly suggested. Leora actually respected mindful breathing. "Thank you, Michael. But I really do need to get going."

He saluted her. "Yes, Senator. I'll get right on it... I'll be seeing you."

Minister Gregarious went over the usual trade agreements between Sullust and Gatalenta, the two of them going through stacks of scrolls in his office. He was wary of the holonet and hadn't switched over his information in the many years of its existence. Whoever replaced him was going to have a terrible time readjusting it all.

"We do not want our usual one month supply," Leora explained to Gregarious. "We do not know when we can go back. We need at least half a rotation."

Gregarious hummed in response, going through a new stack of scrolls they hadn't touched. These were labelled 'average crop growth and net per month.' "We could possibly swing it, we've had an exceptional harvest... but the crop growers would not fiscally be able to give up so much product. Compensation would be essential."

"It can be done." Leora nodded.

"Then, if we begin right this instance, I do not see why a ship cannot be loaded fully by tomorrow at dawn."

"Oh, wonderful." She breathed in relief. "Should I venture over to there now to speak with them?"

"I will speak with them," he shook his head. "They trust me. I know the books. They will know it is all legitimate if I am the one to make them aware."

Leora thanked him and was elated she had another thing on her list completed by someone else. The sun had fallen when Leora left the Centre of Ministries and she had to pick up her pace to make to to dinner with Commander Zahll on time.

Zahll was tucked away in his usual booth. She found him there quite often, even when she wasn't looking, having a stiff drink, away from the public eye. Gatalenta elders still held strong austere beliefs, not consuming alcohol was one of them. Zahll hid to appease them. Leora was always amused by this, the toughest man she knew, hiding for the scornful eye of a few squabbling old ladies.

But Zahll was not alone, of course not, Michael could never do anything exactly how'd she prefer. He sat there in the booth as well, a matching drink to his superior. Leora joined them without a remark, choosing the spot next to Zahll, and shrinking off her crimson robe, letting it pool in the dark leather chair.

"Boys." She gestured to their drinks. "Anyone order for me?"

Michael looked at her, nodding. "I tried to order you your usual, whisky on the rocks, but they were all out."

"I testify on his behalf, Senator," Zahll joked. "The man is telling the truth. The earlier uproar on Corellia seems to have slowed whisky production or the waitress was lying."

Leora sighed. "This war is out of control. I suppose sweet wine it is then."

Their dinner began sociably, a few old friends catching up over food and drinks, but Leora was eager to get to the point of it all. Yet, she waited. Zahll was well aware why he had been asked here, and she needed his help, so she'd wait. He'd risked his life for her many of times, she could at least have patience.

"So," Zahll's fork screeched to a halt on his plate. "I hear you want me to pilot your mission."

"Yes..." Her voice dropped to a quiet murmur, anxious of onlookers. "I need to go to Sullust. All you have to do is fly and land. I'll be doing the brunt work."

"Unfortunately... I cannot leave Gatalenta as the leader of our battalion. Usually this would not matter but there have been whisperings of a threat placed on our world."

"Oh? How come I was not briefed?"

"It was nothing official Senator... one of my more nefarious correspondents brought it up in passing." He explained. "But I take everything seriously, you know me. However,"

He gripped Michael by the shoulders, shaking him. "I've enlisted one of our newest and brightest and one who I know will keep our Senator safe."

Leora pretended not too see the coy wink Zahll aimed her way.

"I see, very well," her lips pursed. "Michael, you'll have to be up before the sun rises. We'll be loading the ship and ready to fly at dawn."

Michael nodded, an eagerness on his features. This was his first real mission which explained the naïve excitement.

"I'll be there, ready and able, Senator." Michael assured, a grin breaking through his serious expression. "I won't let you down."

In the darkness, Leora could make out her ship. A guard led her through the gardens to the landing strip. A few other figures, farmers and Michael, stood around the ship, loading on all the supplies she requested. She was comforted by Michael's silhouette, knowing he was there before her and actually taking his new career seriously. It had been difficult to get him to take anything seriously in the past.

A yellow R4 unit trailed her, assigned to her by Zahll. Leora walked past Michael and greeted the crop growers warmly, pulling them each into an embrace, thanking them for their generosity, and asking if they needed any help. When she received a no, she continued past Michael again and headed into the ship in time to see the sunrise from the cockpit, the R4 droid, and Michael by this time, by her side.

She gripped the seat tightly as they took off into hyperspace, a nervous but frequent flyer.


	7. Chapter 7

LEORA MADE HER WAY BACK TO THE SHIP, conveniently hidden by the rocky Sullustan landscape. It was her daily routine: slink through the dark Sullust streets in peasant clothes, meeting with hidden loyalists, distributing what supplies she could carry without drawing attention to herself. Sometimes, a few loyalists would be brave enough to meet her at the ship, piling bulk supplies onto their speeders, but tensions were high and discretion was dire.

Michael greeted her, bearded now in their few weeks incognito, and slightly loopy at his lack of social contact. She liked him better that way. The R4 beeped in excitement at her return. She patted its metal head and it beeped again in approval.

"Tomorrow they will come to us," Leora told him. "I think they'll be able to take the last of it and we can fly home."

Their few weeks together hadn't eased the awkwardness between them much. It made it worse at times, as Michael seemed to find them being stranded here romantic.

"I worry when you go," he frowned. "I wait here for hours, wondering if this will be the time you won't come back."

"Don't be ridiculous," Leora said in reply, miffed by his out-of-character sentimentally, isolation on a ship in the middle of nowhere could do that to someone. But she was not going to allow herself to be wooed by any of his affections. "I'll always come back."

"I still worry you won't."

"Oh as you didn't? Three years went by, nothing. Beside me one day, gone the next. I was to be your wife, you know. Not your _old girlfriend_." Leora frustratedly replied, releasing some of her three-year-long resentments onto him. She took a breath, letting herself calm, and releasing all the negative feelings from her mind.

"You've never got angry with me before," Michael said softly. "Leora, I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I had to go. Don't you understand?"

Leora nodded. She pointed to the back of the ship, where the door to her small chamber was located. "I'm exhausted. I'm heading to bed."

"Leora, can't we talk about it all now? Be honest with ourselves? Move past it?" The door to her chamber slid closed and she stayed wordless. "Be ourselves again?"

She was afraid of what she would hear if she stayed out there. An _I still love you_ perhaps? She couldn't handle that and they'd gotten painstakingly close to that territory over the weeks.

Leora woke to a rattling on the ship door. She slept past the alarm she'd set. Hurriedly, she slipped on her dark robes, and went to answer the door. Michael beat her to it, standing before it, letting the little light of day there was into the ship. He was talking to a voice Leora could not place so she came up behind him and peeked over his broad shoulder.

Immediately, her stomach sank, but she kept her composure all but for the frown on her face. "Nute Gunray. What a pleasure."

Gunray bowed his head in faux respect. "Senator Petall, wonderful to see you again. However horrible the circumstance. I've received word you've been participating in unofficial trade."

"How does this pertain to you, Gunray? You're no longer Viceroy, but for old times sake," Leora shook her head. "The Sentient-Being Act states that when the rights of a population are being withheld, official trade agreements can be temporarily redacted."

Nute Gunray nodded in agreement. "Yes, that is a rule the Republic abides by. Unfortunately, there is no Republic out here."

"Would you dare harm someone who is only trying to feed those in need? Have you sunk so low?"

"It is at Count Dooku's specific request that you be taken as a prisoner of war." Gunray waved behind him and marching proceeded forward. He stepped out of the way in order to let the battle droids approach. They cuffed Michael first, then Leora quickly, placing binders on the latter. Gunray gave her a knowing look, aware of the history of Gatalentans in his time in politics, and aware that simple restraints could not hold her alone.

She struggled against the confinements, making the battle droid hold her tighter, and the metal to sink into her skin. Leora heard a button click, and shock was sent up through her bare skin. She stopped resisting and breathed through the pain. Michael was a different story; he thrashed and argued until a droid behind him hit him with a blaster over the head. Michael collapsed into the arms of the droid who had captured him.

"The Chancellor will not allow this, he is aware of my location and I do daily reports to him personally," Leora threatened the back of Gunray's. "It will be suspicious when I do not make contact and he _will_ send for me."

Gunray said nothing. Leora let the droids lead her into a speeder and push her into the rear seat without another protest. She would save her energy. They sped off over the uneven terrain and eventually landed in the hangar of a large, black industrial building. It blended in with the dark rock surrounding it. It wouldn't be seen from above.

Then she was taken through a long corridor that at its end held a few unoccupied holding cells. She was thrown in one, her stuncuffs and binders then released. She was certain Michael would be thrown in another.

Leora sat in the corner on the padded cot until she was sure she was alone. Battle droids were only good for blasting and not much else. They hadn't even taken her comlink off her wrist. Leora pulled up her long sleeve and hit the button, speaking quietly.

"R4, we have been detained somewhere in the mountains," she said swiftly and as discreet as possible. "Send a distress signal to the Chancellor."

The droid beeped in affirmation. She hit another button on the communication device, one that would hopefully project her location, and Leora let her sleeve fall. She wouldn't risk anymore contact, fearing she would jinx the luck she had. She sat back on the cot, resting, and trying to wrack her brain for a plan of escape if nobody came—an outcome she hoped fervently would not come true.

Leora felt her side, underneath her robe, and felt the cold metal of her blaster. She could laugh, they hadn't taken that either. But she was would that for the right moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**A TRAY OF FOOD WAS SLID THROUGH A FLAP IN THE DURASTEEL DOOR.** Leora looked at it in disgust, it was all mush, indistinguishable. But she needed to keep up her strength and so she picked up the fork and dug in. "Eat up, Senator." The robotic voice of a droid taunted as the flap closed.

Leora judged his ignorance. She could've blasted him but knew better.

"Leora?" She heard, muffled, but there.

"Michael?" Leora yelled back. "Are you quite all right? I assume that bump on your head has grown tenfold by now."

"You'd assume correctly," Michael groaned. "Where are you? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine as one can be locked in a cell," Leora assured him. "I'm just down from you! I was worried you hadn't woken up. I must say I'm relieved to hear your voice for once."

He was quiet for a moment. "Have you tried breaking out?"

Leora rolled her eyes. Of course his first thought after being knocked out for resisting capture was to break out of said capturing. Sure, she was twenty two to his twenty four but Leora had let each year wise her. Michael just let them pass. "No. I called for back up. I couldn't break out with you unconscious, could I?"

"I suppose not!" He said in reply. "Should we try now?"

Leora thought about it. "Do you have your blaster?"

He went silent again. Leora pictured him in his tiny cell, patting his waist, then his pockets. "No, it's left on the ship."

"Then how do you purpose this jailbreak, _hmm_?"

Michael had nothing to say to her quip. She sat back on her cot and focused on the door. It was thick and not a simple mechanism, not simply a lock-and-key hinged door, which would be easily manipulated. This door had many parts that would have to move in unison at different points. But with enough effort, she might be able to figure it out.

Through her will, the door rattled on its secure hinges, sliding ever so slightly before startling back into place. Leora sighed. There were pieces she hadn't aligned.

"Did that work?" Michael hollered in response to the noise.

"No," she said back in frustration. "It did _not_ work! You'd know if it did because you'd be in the midst of being freed."

"I was simply _asking_, Leora—"

A sizzling captured her attention mere seconds later. A blue light shone through the grey metal, leaving a glowing red ring around the scorched durasteel. Leora leaned further into the wall on instinct.

The formatted circle soon fell inward in the cell, revealing Leora freedom and a redheaded Jedi. "That was quite the banter you two had going. I almost hesitated in freeing you to see how long it would go," Obi Wan greeted with her with wit.

She participated in the repartee with ease. "It took you long enough to find me, General Kenobi. I contacted the Republic nine hours ago."

Obi Wan extended a hand to help her through his makeshift exit. "I apologize for the delay, Senator. We were a _little_ held up. Sith seem to want to kill us wherever we go."

"All in a days work, am I right?" Leora smiled. He returned it.

There was another pang of metal on metal and Leora's head turned in reflex. Anakin Skywalker stood a little further down the hallway, a disgruntled and disoriented Michael in front of him, climbing from the small lightsaber etched hole in the door. The two men frowned at each other upon locking eyes. Michael stood as tall as he could after exiting, straight and broad, making up for the loss of ego he suffered by being saved by Anakin. Anakin's eyes found her down the corridor and then travelled slowly back to Michael, his frown deepening.

"I expected Commander Zahll." Anakin called to her.

Leora hid her grin in the hood of robe, only responding when it faded. "Commander Zahll had prior engagements."

"Unfortunate." He mouthed, only for her.

"We better get out of here." Obi Wan interrupted their reunion, unknowingly. "Breaking you out was hardly discreet. I'm sure battle droids are on their way for us as we speak."

Obi Wan led the way through the hallway, Michael on his right. Leora guessed he wanted Anakin out of his sights. Leora fell instep with Anakin, a foot behind the others.

"How did you possibly end up a prisoner on Sullust?" Anakin asked her, half in amusement, but half in concern.

"I was unable to export trade the last few weeks to many Outer Rim worlds. The Chancellor gave me diplomatic immunity to sneak into Sullust with food to make sure the people were fed," Leora explained her mandate. "But I suppose someone exposed me. Nute Gunray found my hideout."

"That explains the outfit." Anakin pointed to her ratty robe.

"I had to blend in."

Anakin laughed at his own joke.

"How did you manage to be the one to come and save me, anyway? Did you simply fall into some luck?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, actually. Master Obi Wan and I were all ready in the Sullust system. We were in combat with Asajj Ventress when we got the call."

"Ahhh, that's what Obi Wan meant."

Their conversation was cut short by the oncoming sound of marching footfalls. Anakin immediately stood in front of her, whispering shortly with Obi Wan, before a squadron of armoured droids announced themselves around a corner and open fired. The four of them turned quickly down another hall but the blasts followed. Further down the hallway, new droids were hot on their heels. They could no longer outrun them and there was a choice to be made: fight or give up.

Obi Wan and Michael went right and Leora took a step to follow but was pulled left, into a darkened crevice, by Anakin. Bright, intoxicating blasts invaded her vision, flashing up and down the hall, bouncing off and burning the metal walls. One flew right above her nose and Leora leaned further against the corner she was in, nearly missing being burned.

She pulled out the blaster hidden in its hilt under her robe. Anakin looked at her, eyes dancing. "I thought Gatalentan's did not wound or kill."

Leora aimed around the corner, evading the Separatist blasts that were sent their way. "I told you. Violence is a last resort... tell me, what else is left?"

His lightsaber whirred to life, illuminating the dark corner. "All right, I see we are on the same page."

Anakin guarded them from the blasts, throwing back whatever was aimed at them while Leora shot them down with her own blaster, running to the hallway she had seen Obi Wan and Michael run down. She'd managed to destroy quite a few droids in the process but Anakin took the lead when she was tucked around the corner, slicing through them like sheet metal. Soon, they were out of the blast zone.

Anakin grabbed hold of her hand and kept running, prepared for a new squadron to take the old one's place and wanting to find Obi Wan again. They all but ran into their backs.

Obi Wan was just around a sharp corner, fighting another round of blasts. Michael was by his side, shooting from a pillar, with a blaster he no doubt picked off a finished droid. This time the blasts were from group of destroyers. Anakin did not hesitate. He was beside her one moment, the next, he was above, flipping through the air until he was behind the droids, taking advantage of the fact he hadn't been noticed by them yet. His lightsaber whirred and the clanking of metal soon followed. Obi Wan imitated Anakin's move, taking out the rest. Leora and Michael stepped out from where they had been taking partial cover.

Leora pointed at the Jedi's lightsabers. "Maybe I was a little harsh on those weapons," she teased. "They are quite effective."

Anakin understood her, cracking a grin. "I told you. I'll see if I can have one made, it'll do you better than that lousy blaster."

Obi Wan was still in combat mode. "The exit is only up ahead. We can chit chat later."

Anakin let his eyes roll, directed at his mentor, but it was all in good humour, the look of amusement still on his features. "You heard the man, lets go."

Leora nodded, following. She looked back at Michael who's clothing was charred in spots and was still nursing a terrible head wound from earlier. Leora looked past their fallout, stopped, waited, and linked their arms, aiding his pace by carrying half his weight. For a moment he appeared sheepish but it soon wore off when the trek became easier.

"Are you all right?" She asked him quietly, not wanting to draw attention to his pain in front of the two Jedi.

"I'm all right." He said, his voice strained but sincere. "Thanks to you."

Leora felt him slipping and hiked him further into her shoulder. "I would say most of the recognition should go to General Kenobi or General Skywalker."

"They're your friends, they came for _you_, Jedi do not show up for low ranking Commanders," Michael pointed out. "And _you're_ the one dragging me through this place."

Leora could feel her lips tug at the corners, amused, and appreciated by Michael for once in very long time. "All right. Once we get back to Gatalenta we've got to get that head checked out straight away. You're going loopy on me."

Leora dragged the majority of his weight, finally glancing ahead. Obi Wan and Anakin were all ready looking at the pair. Obi Wan muttered something in Anakin's ear that Leora almost did hear, she wouldn't have if her hearing wasn't so attuned. "They were almost married, you know..." He stole another look at them. "And it shows."

Anakin's expression became indistinguishable, cloudy, conflicting with Obi Wan's light humour. Michael was none the wiser to the happenings around him.

Obi Wan, aided by Anakin, seared another hole into the heavy padlocked door. This time, exposing the outside. Leora breathed in the heavy air, letting it fill her with relief. Outside, only two starfighters could be found.

"How do you supposed we get back to my ship without proper transport?" Leora asked, not condescendingly, but in genuine worry. "I don't think Michael will make it the entire way. He has a head injury from before... and few, non life threatening blaster wounds..."

"This is a breathable atmosphere," Obi Wan thought aloud. "We could keep the fighters open, fly low, but two of us will have to hold on exceptionally tight."

Leora scanned over Michael in concern which he grunted at. "_Yes_, Leora, I can handle it."

She was still skeptical but agreed to Obi Wan's plan and began to describe the location of their ship to the best of her ability.

"I'll take Senator Petall," Anakin decided once she finished establishing directions. "You take the Commander."

"Very well." Obi Wan said, giving Anakin a suspicious glance. "Should we meet back here? Go in again, search for Gunray?"

The R2-D2 connected to the yellow fighter beeped in response. Anakin shook his head. "R2 said he observed a ship taking off while we were beating off droids. My guess is that Gunray is on it."

"Disappointing." Obi Wan sighed. He took Michael from Leora's arms and guided him to the red fighter.

Leora followed closely behind Anakin to a similar yellow fighter. He hopped in the pilot's seat and Leora climbed in behind him, sitting upright against the glass that was meant to close, her one arm gripping whatever metal she could find, and the other wrapped around his neck. The jet sputtered to a start, black smoke emitting from its engine.

"That looks healthy," she said through a fit of coughs.

"I told you. We were in a bit of a situation prior to this rescue."

"I fully see that now."

Anakin flew gracefully through the uneven skyline Sullust offered, barely causing Leora to even sway in her spot. She was pleasantly surprised by his flying skills. She expected him to be reckless and uncalculated, based on his personality, and maybe he was usually—but he didn't scare her once. For a moment, Leora even thought it was entertaining to be so high above solid ground, the wind in her hair, landscapes passing by in blurs, holding onto a handsome man. If she blocked out the situation that brought them here, she could give into the recklessness, act her age.

A joyous laugh ripped through her body before she could stop it. She squeezed Anakin's arm tighter but let her head hang back, her hair being utterly battered by the wind. The only thing that could improve it would be the sun on her skin but Sullust wasn't known for its warm daylight.

"And what, may I ask, has you acting so carefree? You've just barely been sprung from a Separatist cell." Anakin inquired, he tipped his head to her slightly, his blue eyes holding a comforting mischievousness.

Leora let go of the starship and Anakin's arm. Instead she brought her hands up and covered his face. They swerved for a small second but Leora didn't worry; she knew he'd gain control, the force was strong with him. It was with her, too. She kept it locked away, always pulsing quietly, but now she closed her eyes, and let it hold her in place against the wind. She had all ready used it once today, there was no harm in using it again. It couldn't lay dormant always.

"Picture this," she leaned down to speak directly in his ear, talking softly over the rapid wind. "This sun is out. You can feel it burning on your skin. The wind like it is now... tangling in your hair... green, for miles..."

Knowing he was listening intently, Leora continued. "Fruit hanging from low bearing trees. We grab them as we go. This isn't a starfighter, no, it's a civilian landspeeder. The air is fresh."

Leora could feel it all, she could hear the leaves rustling as they disrupted their rest, and she could smell the air, clean, water nearby. She could _see_ it, too. "Quite the fantasy I've conjured, huh?"

"_Mhmm_." Anakin murmured in response.

Leora's hands slipped away from his face, planting themselves firmly against the metal sides of the fighter. Anakin was snapped back to reality at the loss of her touch. He swerved again before finding his balance. This didn't stop him from giving her a look of awe.

"How did you do that?" He asked, his voice raspy, desperate, seeming to cling to the false memory she created.

"You have been taught many uses of the force," Leora shrugged. "But the main objective in your training was tactical. Mine was meditative."

"Could you do it again?"

Obi Wan and her ship came into view on the horizon. Leora lifted a hand to place on top of his as the fighter slowed on the approach. "Certainly. Some other time."

Obi Wan waved to them, capturing Anakin's attention, and pulling him out of the dreamy haze she had accidentally put him in. She slipped her hand away before they got too close.


	9. Chapter 9

**"IT TOOK YOU TWO LONGER THAN I EXPECTED.** I do not regularly beat Anakin when it comes to flying ships."

They had all nestled into her much larger ship. The fighters that belonged to the two Jedi were nearly destroyed, so they decided to leave them behind. Michael was in her chamber, sprawled out on her bed, the head wound having more of an impact on him than he would have liked. Anakin sat in the cockpit, his R2 by his side. Her R4 as well as Obi Wan's stood still in the corner, all ready making the mistake of interrupting Anakin once and knowing better.

"I'm a nervous flyer," she only half-lied. Leora had issues with large ships, during take off and landing, not fighters or speeders. But Obi Wan would not know that. "Anakin took it slow."

"I'm surprised. Each time I tell him he may need to take it a little slower, he only speeds up." Obi Wan raised a miffed brow to his younger Jedi. Anakin only turned for a moment to flash him a innocent grin.

Leora chuckled at their exchange, enjoying the boyish side of Anakin that came out under the gaze of his mentor. She could literally see how strong their bond was. If she hadn't known they were Jedi, she would have assumed they were brothers.

"What brought you to Sullust, anyway?" Obi Wan asked. "Anakin said something about trade...?"

"Oh, the exact logistics are, Separatists are blocking all imports from Republic worlds," she willingly explained. "Gatalenta is the largest exporter of soypro, one of the cheapest foods in the galaxy to buy, with a great nutritional value. The populations in crime-ridden planets, like those in the Outer Rim, survive off it."

She glanced at the bank of Anakin's head, gently wording the next part, in conservation of his possible feelings. "It's frequently bought by slave owners and corrupt governments for rations. It's often the only nutrition these people get and because of this we've always offered it under market value in the Outer Rim to assure these at-risk populations were fed. Now, they're completely blocking us from helping."

"I'm sure there's propaganda involved in this somehow?" Obi Wan questioned further.

Leora nodded. "They're telling the citizens of Sullust, and many other Outer Rim planets, that the Republic has refused trade. They're turning them against us."

Obi Wan's expression was grim.

The ship's holocom began to ring incessantly, ending their conversation there for the moment. Knowing it was for her, Leora stepped into the cockpit, taking the copilot seat next to Anakin, and answered it. The figure of Padmé Amidala projected over the dashboard.

Leora watched Anakin's eyes widen before he turned, looking out the window once again. "Leora, I heard what happened from the Chancellor. I was so worried when we were met with radio silence."

"I'm all right, Padmé," Leora assured. "But it seems are plan was thwarted. We definitely need to re-evaluate how to handle this trade issue."

"We do, we can't give up hope..." Padmé said in agreement. "However, we can't have our Senator's and peacekeepers become prisoners of war, either."

"No, we can't. I'm gut-founded. I'm confused. I just hope there's a solution..."

Padmé's face softened with sympathy. "I'm simply glad you're okay right now. We can figure it all out later. We will need you on Coruscant as soon as possible."

"I have to return to Gatalenta first but then I will prep a ship immediately and make the trip."

"We'll wait." Anakin interrupted. "We will see you to Gatalenta. You can freshen up, pack your things, and we will take you there. Master—?"

Obi Wan did not seem to mind Anakin's plan, waving him on. "Yes. It only makes sense, we have to return to the Galactic City anyway."

Padmé noticed the two Jedi and greeted them with warm smiles. "Oh, Anakin, Master Obi Wan—it is you two I have to thank for saving my dear friend? I should've known."

"All in a days work, Senator Amidala." Obi Wan replied with a quick wink toward Leora. She laughed at the reference.

Anakin was less composed, his hands shaking with nerves. She'd almost forgot his unrequited romance for the other senator. Leora wanted to reach out and touch his hand but knew she couldn't. "It was no problem, Padmé. Senator Petall is becoming one of my favourite companions,"

Anakin looked behind him, covering his anxieties with humour. "She's all ready outranked Obi Wan."

Obi Wan was stood now, directly behind Anakin's pilot's chair. He squeezed the younger man's shoulder, shaking him roughly, but all in jest. "Watch what you say, Anakin. I am still your superior."

Anakin rolled his eyes.

Padmé watched their banter, shaking her head. "I'm glad you're all right, Leora. I had to call to make sure but now, sadly, I must go. You know the gist, senatorial duties."

The hologram fizzled out.

The atmosphere of Gatalenta was soon upon them. Then the monstrous hills and swooping waterfalls, all the greenery that she called home. It was the opposite of what she had just known, a tiny cell, made of shades of grey. Anakin gathered all his attention on landing the ship and Leora made her way back to her room.

Michael was still sprawled on the bed, eyes firmly shut, his limbs tangled in messy sheets. She bent down, meeting him eye-level, before shaking his shoulders gently. He lost sleep quickly, eyes flashing open to greet her, bright but groggy. "Hello," she said softly. "We're home."

A groan rolled from his mouth. "All ready?"

"Yes. All ready."

He stood on shaky legs, his head injury no doubt causing his lazy posture, and padded out into the main ship. Anakin and Obiwan were all ready stood by the exit.

She guided him down the ramp, where he was met with medics and friends, pulled onto a stretcher. She patted his hair, earning a warm, faint grin, and then she quickly lost him, drowned in the crowd. She lingered by the ship, waiting for the Jedi to descend.

They met her at the end of the ramp. "It appears he is in good hands." Obi Wan mused, watching Michael be catered to.

"I am sure he will be all right soon enough," Leora laughed. "He'll like all the attention."

"Isn't that not the Gatalentan way? Not a very austere manner, _hm_?"

Leora barely hid her amusement at Anakin's quip. "He was never very good at behaving. Ask anyone you see. They'll tell you."

Obi Wan turned to Anakin. "Sounds like someone I know. It seems you attract a type, Senator Petall."

Leora knew hadn't meant only romantically but her cheeks warmed anyway, remembering the racing thoughts she had often about Anakin after meeting him. She hadn't exposed her inklings of feelings to anyone, making it impossible for Obi Wan have known, but it still made her chest tighten at the idea. It would be too much to fall for someone who could ever fall back, and unlike her teachings from the Mothers would suggest, Leora attempted to bury those feelings, deeply, before they could bud.

"Yes, I guess I do appreciate a rebellious spirit."

Ignoring Anakin's arrogant expression at her vague compliment, Leora called over a familiar face in the crowd, Reeva, and her younger sister, Yonda. The two women stepped forward, waiting further instruction.

"It is good to see you both," Leora said to them. "I need one of you to take these Jedi to the kitchens, get them fed before we depart to Coruscant. The other, I need to follow me and aid me in readying for my next journey."

Yonda quickly offered to help the Jedi, her naïveté making her excitable at the thought of meeting two powerful Jedi. Leora did not say anything about it, letting the young woman enjoy herself, moments like that were scarce these days.

Reeva came with Leora to her suite, helping her pack a large bag. Leora didn't know how long she'd be gone this time, each stay on Coruscant longer after the next, while the war prevailed. Leora had taken the time to shower, a long one, well-deserved after weeks of isolation and was wringing out her wet hair at her vanity. Reeva found something funny and Leora turned on her chair at the sound of her chuckling.

"And what, may I ask, amuses you so?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about General Skywalker," Reeva shrugged, continuing to fold Leora's gowns. "He's quite handsome, haven't you noticed?"

Leora cocked a brow, aware of where Reeva was leading the conversation. "Hmm, no. But I assume you have?"

"Do not lie, Senator!" Reeva pushed further, her laughter gaining momentum. "Do not try and forget you are only twenty two. You've got feelings, simple ones, _idiotic_ ones. Like a fleeting infatuation with a handsome young man?"

"Nonsense!" Leora said back, turning around to focus again on her appearance. "Utter nonsense."

Reeva tutted. "Do not bottle up your feelings, Senator. It is not our way."

Leora rolled her eyes. "You're quite funny today. I didn't take you for funny."

In the mirror Leora saw Reeva's mouth agape. "How mean, Leora! And tell me I haven't hit a nerve!"

"Shut it!" Leora ordered playfully. "Zip that bag up and come fix my hair, would you? It's an absolute disaster."

Reeva stood behind Leora, curling the the strands neatly then letting them hang loose. Curiosity was still etched on every one of her features but Leora couldn't entertain that. "Thank you," she told her. "I hope you know I was only kidding. I think you're quite hilarious."

"I all ready know that. Don't be so serious!"

They descended the stairs not too long after, Reeva carrying the bag, Leora strolling in front of her. The two Jedi stood in front of a new ship, waiting, Yonda chatting with them furiously, and Leora swiftly joined them, prepared for takeoff. 


	10. Chapter 10

**LEORA PERSUADED OBI WAN TO LET HER CONTINUE SITTING IN THE CO-PILOT'S PLACE.** It did not take much convincing before he headed deeper into the ship and quickly found a place to 'rest his eyes.' But Leora and Anakin were both well aware Obi Wan was fast asleep.

"He pretends he's never tired, never weakened," Anakin commented after awhile. "He always wants to be the best role model he can be, set a good example. But I know he's exhausted."

"I loathe he feels the need to hide his feelings; we've been at war too long, of course it's made him wary."

Anakin took his eyes off the dash and looked at her. "If only the Jedi Council were as understanding. Everything is _weakness, weakness, weakness_..."

"Well, you know how I feel about Jedi," Leora smirked. "It's all rules, repression, and violence with you people."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Violence is not the Gatalentan way, we feel everything, we accept everyone, all that."

"Have your fun at my expense. But you only sound bitter."

Anakin checked his route then hit a few buttons on the dash before turning back to her. He swivelled fully in his chair to face her and Leora did the same. "Autopilot," he said. "Such a convenient thing."

"How long until we reach Coruscant?"

"Not too long now," he appeared somewhat disappointed. "How long will you be staying on the planet this time?"

"Oh. I don't know," she replied, still thinking. "Each time I travel to Coruscant it seems my trip gets longer and longer. It could be a few days, weeks even."

Anakin nodded slowly. "Obi Wan has already talked about another assignment but it should be a day or two away at least. But then we could be gone for weeks... months,"

He trailed off. "I'd like to see you as much as I can before we part ways once again. Maybe another lower level dive bar outing?"

"So you can rush off and leave me for an urgent assignment in the middle of it?" Leora joked.

"I had to!"

"I know," she said, laughing. "I didn't mind, I even got a few free drinks out of it, too. The server took pity on me."

"I don't think it's pity that it took."

Their gazes locked and Leora felt her cheeks warm; if he had been someone else, she would've accused him of flirting. But with Anakin, Leora couldn't be too sure.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Jedi?"

He grinned, wide. He _was_ flirting. "You're telling me you don't know? Impossible."

Leora knew it wasn't the wisest choice but she played along. "_Hmm_? No, I have no idea what you could be suggesting."

"You're a beautiful woman, Leora," Anakin stated with a mere shrug, as if it were fact. "Ethereal, even. You walk into a room and heads turn to see, as if they've just heard the siren's soul."

"Ah, yes. Now that you remind me, I actually did know all that," she joked. Leora could feel her cheeks go hot again but she calmed herself before their was any evidence of a reddened face.

"I'm quite serious," Anakin said back. "I've met many beautiful women throughout the galaxy and you have this unique pull. Your presence demands attention."

"Thank you for your kind words, Anakin," Leora said, only feeling the slightest bit awkward. "You're not much different, tall, broad, handsome, and powerful. I'm not sure there's a room you'd walk into unnoticed, unless that was your intent."

"You don't have to flatter me. I didn't say those things to hear them back, I did mean them."

"And I as well." She said. "I rarely say anything I do not mean."

"Oh, well," he turned back to face the dash and cleared his throat. In that moment, he showed his age. "Thank you."

Silence fell between them but only for a moment before Leora broke it. "Can I ask you something?"

Anakin turned slightly and nodded. "Padmé. Are you still in love with her? You were a tad uneasy when she called, I could sense it."

"Oh. I wasn't expecting that question." He said. "There, on the holocom, that was the first time I've seen her since the wedding."

"...If I'm being honest, I can't remember the last time I thought about her, though. Not since then. It's almost like it doesn't hurt anymore."

Leora nodded. She felt an indistinguishable relief at his words. "Oh. I must say I understand. When Michael left... it hurt. Then, one day, I woke up and I didn't think about him. Most recently, other than when I'm forced to see him, I go practically everyday without him crossing my mind."

"I feel the same," he said, a ghost of a smile. "_Most recently._"

Leora wondered if they meant the same thing by that. Anakin had peaked her interest; she liked the little time they'd spent together since meeting only months ago. He distracted her from her other thoughts, not her duties, but the other things—like Michael Seastriker, for instance. But Leora knew all the rules of the Jedi Council, she was in charge of housing all their rule books and religious texts, and she knew he wasn't allowed to feel anything towards her. How inhumane. Surprisingly, this hardly upset her, Reeva was correct, she was only twenty two and if she wanted to have a stupid little infatuation, she would. It was a bit of fun, looking forward to someone's presence once again. And how safe was it to have a crush on a Jedi —? He could never return it, she could never act on it, and he couldn't be seen with anyone else either. It was the perfect little secret.

"How good of us." Leora reached out to place a congratulatory pat on his knee. "Moving on, getting over. Growth."

Anakin held her hand where it laid on his knee, returning her congratulatory pat with a squeeze. "Yes, how good of us."

In the window, Leora could see the Galactic City cityscape fast approaching and she felt a little disappointment in knowing her short trip with Anakin was over and it was now back to their separate duties.

Anakin had a similar expression of disappointment. "Before we land, I want to make plans with you. I know our schedules can be hectic but let's make a deal: whenever you're in my city, you'll let me know and I'll do the same."

Leora agreed.

When the ship landed, Leora smiled at Anakin, he looked back at her, brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm in your city."

His confusion doubled then disappeared. "It seems you are. Then I'll be seeing you."

Obi Wan slid open the door to the cockpit, the remnants of sleep still on his face. "It looks like we've made it. I'll pleased to be off this ship and on solid, non-enemy ground."

Leora was the first to descend the ship, she bid the two Jedi goodbye, and lingering on Anakin for a moment before heading toward the Senate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading To The Hilt! I'm very new to this site and unsure exactly of its maneuverings but felt like giving it a try. I'm in a Anakin phase right now and just wanted to publish something lol


End file.
